Caesar Benedictus
"'He's so much like his mother, chaotic... Self-destructive... Arrogant... Hot Headed... Quick tempered... But most of all; caring and protective..." -David talking about Caesar to Hilgard '' '''Caesar is the deuteragonist of Last Light: Rising Sun, also known as 'Edge' in the underground Illuminated world. He was born with the Illumination to control any sort of glass due to him being a descendant of both the Vincula and the Benedictus family. After his parents were killed by Abraham, he was taken in by David who raised him from that point. Later on in the series he gained the Sin Ability of Superbia and also conquered the power of the Sun Alongside with Hilgard. He became the leader of the resistance before the Second war, and eventually he became the Captain of the Illuminated Army. Caesar also plays a major part in Last Light: Descending Darkness as Omega's vessel Background Caesar was the only born son to Saerah and Kaele Benedictus, being one of the only Reflection Family's offspring to be true born in ages. This brought them under a loop by the Council who eventually decided to dispose of them, a few months later David asked his Sister Saerah to take care of his Son, Michael, since David was afraid that he couldn't take care of him because of the fact that he was constantly hunted by the L.D.C.. Eventually, after 2 years Searah and Kaele's house was raided by Extinguishers killing them both in the attack, Prophet warned David that this was happening. David appeared on the spot infuriated and deeply disturbed but was only greeted by a burned down house, corpses and 2 remaining extinguishers, angry beyond limits David demanded to know where the child, referring to Caesar and Michael, were. After finding out they took Michael thinking it was Caesar and killed the rest, David obliterated the 2 Extinguishers and found the corpse of his sister, Saerah, he saw a message carved into the ground to where Caesar was hidden. After finding the child put within a glass cradle protected by his mother David accepted him as his own son and promised to raise Caesar and take him into care. Caesar was raised as an Illuminated since the age of two, recognizing his potential as an Illuminated David constantly started training Caesar. He quickly made a name for himself, and was dubbed: "Edge" by David. Caesar later on was told by David to get him groceries above ground, Caesar annoyed by David's request eventually accepted. David even went as far a to give him specific directions where to walk. After going on his grocery shopping quest, Caesar bumped into a young man he swore to recognize but couldn't quite place his finger on it, so he decided to hum the lullaby only known to Illuminated and simply walk off. Seeing as how the stranger was constantly trying to repeat the lullaby Caesar realized he was an Illuminated but that he didn't know yet. So decided to simply follow him, after the stranger bumped into 2 extinguishers still singing the lullaby, he was attacked and Caesar decided to jump in and help. Soon after taking care of the 2 men the stranger now known as Hilgard, he asked what Caesar's name was, Caesar hesitated on using his real name or Nickname. He decided on using his real name because he felt like he could trust the young man and said: "My name?.. I'm Caesar, pleased to meet'ya." Personality Caesar has a very serious but also caring personality, he is very protective of people he holds dear and will fight for his friends in any scenario. However, Caesar is also very prideful and arrogant, which often leads to him underestimating his opponents. David has remarked that Caesar often uses people for his own personal reasons if he sees fit to do so, despite the fact that Caesar has a loving and protective personality hidden underneath a mirage of a stern face and a strict demeanor. He frequently has outbursts of rage and anger which often leads to fights between people who are unable to cope with his behavior. Caesar is also incapable of empathizing with humans and especially with Extinguishers, he often sees people as more of a means than an end, his hunger for power has also been demonstrated many times. He does not care for the risks that some task may carry with them, he also never gives up on a goal, friends or family. Appearance Caesar is a slightly tall, handsome young man with longish dark blond hair that he wears to one side, with crystal blue eyes and a light colored skin. His attire usually consist of a wide variation of blouses and jeans, later in the series we see his clothing shift into a black V-neck shirt with a gold chain gifted to him from his mother with slightly torn jeans and gentlemen like shoes. In his Illuminated uniform he wears a normal black t-shirt with slight armor padding which is usually made from glass in a grayish color, he also wears a long torn cape over his shoulders underneath the shoulder pads. As pants, Caesar wears wide jogging like pants that become very skinny at his knee where there are knee pads with shin guards in a grayish color. And finally Caesar wears gentlemen like shoes. Powers & Abilities Illumination: Magnify *This Illumination allows the user to telepathically control and manipulate every sort of glass such as mirrors. *He can change it's structure to that equal of steel and change it's shape and break it into tiny pieces by thinking about it, he often changes the glass to the shape of a sword to fight in close range. *His ability is very precise, Caesar is capable of targeting people's veins during a fight by using his Illuminations. *He can make the glass float, this glass is steady enough to carry a human on top of it, this is seen as when Caesar created a stairwell from glass and mirrors to come down from a great height. Physical Strength: *Caesar's physical is one of the greatest within the series, he isn't the strongest but his base strength is almost as great as David. *His endurance is far greater than most Illuminated. Sin Ability: ''Superbia'' * Caesar was chosen as the sin of Superbia, granting him the ability of nigh-indestructibility. Meaning that Caesar is invulnerable to any physical attack. However this ability takes a great toll on his body, every time he takes damage a large part of his Light is exhausted. Light Manipulation: * Due to Caesar being chosen as the Sun by the Star Of Eschatology, he has the ability to freely control. create and manipulate Light. * This often takes the shape of rays and other long ranged attacks. : Apocalypse: :* Caesar's Light is capable of destroying and erasing matter. This ability is the exact opposite of Hilgard's Genesis. Sword Fighting: *Caesar has much experience fighting with swords, he often duel wields 2 glass swords in order to fight his opponent. Bad Luck *Caesar is known for his back luck in any sort of game or gamble in the Hell's Haven Pub he often visits with friends. Trivia Dit you know?: * Caesar's name is actually the middle name of one of the creators. * That not only is his name is based on one of the creators, but also his personality and Appearance. * Caesar's last name, Benedictus, is a reference to the inventor of bulletproof glass; Edouard Benedictus. * Caesar's birthdate; September 5th, is a reference to that same creator's birthday. * Caesar's theme song chosen for him by the creators is: Beethoven Virus - Pump it up. Category:Characters Category:Sins